


Dragon Ball Z Abridged Season 4 Kai!

by Kaoupa



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: A very brief theoretical work overviewing Dragon Ball Z Abridged handling Buu.
Kudos: 8





	Dragon Ball Z Abridged Season 4 Kai!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. And I wasn't involved with DBZ Abridged.

For several seconds, as he stared outwards, Gohan, for the life of him, could not recall why he was in this forest.

_ "What was I doing here?" _

“Big bro! I can’t get down!”

Then, he remembered, and ran off towards the tree.

“Goten, you can just jump down, if you focus your ki you’ll be fine!”

Later on, after studying the hundred-meter wide crater, Gohan wished he’d just forgotten the “focus your ki” part.

  
  


“What is your second wish, then?”

There was a brief pause.

Then, the last voice any of the Z-fighters expected cut in.

Later...

_ “You loooove us!” _

_ “Shut up, Nail.” _

_ “Apologies, Piccolo, but you did indeed wish for us to exist as continuous mental presences in your mind instead of fading away into the… background, so to say.” _

_ “And I already regret it, Kami!” _

He did.

That didn’t mean he would change his mind, though.

  
  


Vegeta grinned malevolently, as he saw Kakarot’s hesitation. He knew that the fool would hesitate to face him as he was now - the coward.

Oh well. He had a solution for that. 

Rocketing into the air and raising an arm, he sent a precisely controlled ki blast for the nearest hot dog factory.

“NOOOOOO!!”

  
  


Later that day, in his full-body cast, Vegeta would swear one thing and one alone.

One day, no matter how long it took, he would achieve Kakarot’s Super-Dee Duper Saiyan form!

  
  


“Ooooh! Pink is blue and the letter U!”

“Black is purple. And the letter O.”

“Green is… dark grey! And the letter E!”

Popo and Dende were in a good mood.

They’d found a new partner for their reveries.

“Oooh! Can we get caandy after this?!” Majin Boo yelled excitedly, grinning happily.

“Sure. I’ve got some nice gummy bears that I can steal from that pot shop’s stash.” Mr. Popo replied cheerfully.

“Is that why you didn’t wanna wipe everyone out, cousin?” Boo asked curiously.

“They make the best drugs. Oh, and look at this.” Two seconds later, Boo had recovered from the blowing up Mr. Popo had sentenced him to.


End file.
